Sleep Walking
by Classicgurl123
Summary: during the week of SAT’s everybody in the Arnold household gets sick except Kevin who is pulling double shift at the Chinese restraunt and trying to study as hard as he can along with taken care of his family and wearing himself down to nothing
1. My Sick Family

(the scene is the kitchen Kevin walks in the door from work)

( his mom calls from off set)

Norma: KEVIN !! Is that you ??

Kevin: yea ma!!

Norma: can you come here a minute

Kevin: yea (walks out of the kitchen)

(he walks down the hall and into his parents room where his mom and dad are laying in the bed)

Norma: (motions him over to her side of the bed) Kevin come here

Kevin: (sits down on the bed) What is it mom ??

Norma: how was school ??

Kevin: It was good…you feeling better

Norma: (coughs) I actually am a little…can you get me some juice

Kevin: (starts to get up) sure mom

Norma: and honey

Kevin: yea

Norma: there's some left over's in the fridge you can heat up for supper

Kevin: Thanks mom (walks out)

(a day later Kevin is sitting at the kitchen table studying the phone rings)

( Kevin up and picks up the phone)

Kevin: Hello ?

Paul: Hey Kiev

Kevin: Paul what do you want I'm trying to study

Paul: Mr. Cosmo want's to know if you can work as a cashier and deliver

Kevin: Do I have a choice ?

Paul: not really

Kevin: OK I'll do it

(scene fades the next morning Kevin comes into the kitchen wearing his pj bottoms and a tee shirt he opens the refrigerator and pulls out some orange juice his mom walks in)

Norma: What do you want for breakfest ?

Kevin: (walks over to the sink were Norma is) Mom are you feeling better

Norma: I'm feeling pretty good as long as I don't over do it

Narrator: My mom said she was feeling better but I knew by the way she looked she wasn't

Kevin: I'll just have some cereal mom

Norma: OK honey

(the next night Winnie is over helping Kevin study)

Winnie: Do you want to go over it with you agine

Kevin: I don't know why I can't get this (lays his head down on the table) I'm never going to get into collage

Winnie: Kevin is something wrong you seem tense

Kevin: I'm fine

Winnie: Are you sure?

Kevin: yes

Narrator: OK so I didn't tell Winnie the whole truth

Winnie: Well it's getting late I'm going to head on home

Kevin: OK (stands up and gives her a kiss)

Winnie: I'll see you tomorrow

Kevin: (kisses her agine) sure


	2. Studying

(Winnie walks out the door)

(the scene changes to Kevin in his bedroom studying on his bed)

Narrator: That night I pulled an all niter 

( the next morning Winnie and Paul walk in the Arnolds kitchen Norma is washing some dishes)

Norma: Hey kids 

Paul: Hey Mrs. Arnold are you feeling better

Norma: Lots thanks' for asking Paul

Paul: No problem

Winnie: Do you no where Kevin is he was supposed to meet us at the library an hour ago

Norma: I think he was up pretty late last night go on up to his room

(Paul and Winnie go up stairs to find Kevin passed out on his bed)

Winnie: (walks over and sits on the edge of the bed and kisses Kevin on the cheek) Honey 

Kevin: (groggy) huh

Paul: Kevin wake up ??

Kevin: (rolls over and opens his eye's) Winnie, Paul what are you guys doing here 

Winnie: You where supposed to meet us at the library an hour ago

Kevin: Oh I forgot…I was up till like four this morning

Winnie: Do you want to go later

Kevin: No I'll be fine

Narrator: I felt like I could kill over any minute but Winnie, Paul and I had made plans

Kevin: (get's up from his bed and walks over to his dresser) Just give me a minute to get ready

Winnie: (unsure and looks up at him and then at Paul) OK

Kevin: (walks out of the bathroom in fresh clothes) OK I'm ready…come on (they walk out the door)

(they walk into the kitchen and Kevin grabs his book)

Norma: (looks up) Kevin are you feeling alright 

Kevin: Yea mom I'm fine

Norma: All right

(the next night Kevin is in the kitchen studying when his mom walks into the kitchen in her night gown)

Norma: Kevin honey what time did you get home ??

Kevin: Around 10 

Norma: Well honey maybe you should go on to bed you look beat 

Kevin: I'm fine mom

Norma: OK


	3. The Test

(the next day at lunch)

(Kevin is sitting with Paul, Chuck and Ricky)

Paul: OK chuck what is the capital of Missouri 

Chuck: Thompson City 

Paul: Jefferson City Chuck Jefferson OK Kevin 

Kevin: (looks over) yea

Paul: Kevin you seem a little of focus are you OK

Kevin: I'm fine what is the question

Paul: What is the name of the most famous opera house in the world ?

Kevin: the Jefferson opera house 

Paul: The Sydney opera house

Kevin: I'm never going to get this stuff

Paul: Ah come on Kevin you'll get it

Kevin: Paul the SAT's are tomorrow if I havn't got this stuff yet I'm not going too I mean I'm working double shift at work and I barley have time to study

Narrator: The truth is for the first time in my entire life I actually doughted myself

(the scene turns to the night)

(Kevin is laying in his bed asleep)

Narrator: That night I had one of the worst nightmares of my life

(goes to a dream sequence)

(goes to a dream sequence)

(Kevin is walking down an empty hallway)

Narrator: I was walking down this open hallway I didn't know why I was going but I knew there was something I had to do and there was a reason I was there

( He walks into a class room )

Narrator: And then I did…(squeaky voice) the test

(the teacher walks up and hands him the test which he failed )

Narrator: I failed !!!

(Paul, Winnie the teacher, his mom and dad and wayan crowed around him)

Paul, Winnie, Teacher, His mom and dad and wayan: (start chanting) failure, failure, failure


	4. The nighttime scare

( Kevin wakes up suddenly)

(he shot's straight up in his bed in a cold sweat and starts screaming in fear)

Kevin: Ahhhhhhh…

(His mom runs in and turns on the light)

Norma: Kevin are you OK ?? I heard a scream

Kevin: (out of breath puts his elbow on the pillow and runs his fingers through his hair) I'm fine mom I just had a nightmare

Norma: Want to talk about it sweetie

Kevin: No mom I'm fine I'm going to go back to sleep I have a big day tomorrow

Norma: Ok (leans over and kisses him on the forehead) OK good night sweetheart

Kevin: (covers up and rolls over on his side) nite mom

(the next mall Kevin, Paul, Chuck, Winnie and Ricky are walking down the hall)

Chuck: I'm goin to fail I know I'm goin to fail

Kevin: Shut up Chuck I'm trying to think

Winnie: (gets ready to walk into a room along with Paul and Ricky) you'll do fine (kisses Kevin on the cheek) trust me


	5. The Date Gone Wrong

(that night Kevin and Winnie are sitting in Kevin's car at the point)

(Kevin is looking out the window Winnie looks over)

Winnie: (nuzzling into his shoulder) Kev are you OK

Kevin: Yea why

Winnie: Cause your awful quite tonight

Kevin: I just need to get some fresh air

Narrator: I don't know what it was maybe it was the stress from the test (he opens the door) maybe it was all the time I had to work or maybe it was just the fact that I had caught the cold my parents and Wayne had been battling all week (stands up) but it hit me hard (he passes out and falls to the ground)

Winnie: (looks over the seat) Kevin ? (no response) (she climbs over the seat) Kevin (shakes him) Kevin wake up

Chuck: (runs over from a car Probley with a girl) Winnie what's going on what's Kevin doing on the ground

Winnie: He passed out

Chuck: (bends down next to Kevin) Kevin buddy wake up (no response) OK Winnie help me get him in the back seat and lets get him home now

Winnie: (starting to cry a little) OK

Chuck: Winnie he's going to be fine now come on

(they put Kevin in the back seat crank up the car and drive away)


	6. Sick Day

Narrator: I don't know how I got there but the next thing I knew I was home up to my neck in covers

Norma: Kevin honey can you hear me ? Kevin wake up please ? (turns to Winnie)

(Kevin opens his eye's)

Norma: (to Winnie) yep he's got a tempter of 100.4

Jack: (looks at Kevin) Norma he's waking up

Norma: (looks over) Kevin thank goodness your back

Kevin: (groggy still not able to get word's out) wa…wa…what happened?

Winnie: (walks over beside Kevin's bed) We were up at the point and you passed out

Wayan: Yea butthead you were out for like an hour

Chuck: Glad your back buddy (pats Kevin's leg)

Paul: (walks up) How ya feeling ?

Kevin: (still groggy) Horrible

Norma: Well your sick

Kevin: I kind of figured that (tries to sit up)

Narrator: My body felt like someone had took a straw and sucked all the energy out

Norma: (Kevin falls back against the pillow) Honey don't try to move

Jack: Ya need anything

Kevin: (starting to doze off) sleep

Norma: OK lets all get out of here and let em get some sleep

Winnie: Me and Paul will come back and see you tomorrow I lov….

Narrator: I was gone

(the next morning Winnie and Paul walk into Kevin's room Kevin is still asleep Winnie is holding a glass of juice)

Winnie: Paul you want to see about the movie

Paul: Yea

Winnie: I'll wake him up and see if he wants some juice

(walks over a sit's down on Kevin's bed lifts his hair back and kisses him on the forehead)

Winnie: He's still warm

(Kevin opens his eye's)

Narrator: Before I knew it was the next morning and there was Winnie sitting on my bed

Winnie: Hey honey

Narrator: I would have said hey but my mouth was as dry as the Sahara dessert

(he sees Winnie holding the glass of juice)

Narrator: Bingo

(he starts reaching out for the glass of juice)

Winnie: (see's him) oh here you go (hands him the glass as he pulls himself up with his bed rail)

(Kevin starts drinking)

Narrator: the juice felt like a water fall going down my throat

Kevin: (to Winnie) Hey

Winnie: I would kiss you but ya know

Kevin: Yea I wouldn't want you to get sick (looks at Paul by his TV) Paul what are you doing

Paul: Well

Winnie: I thought you might want to watch a movie

Kevin: Allright

Paul: Allright I can't get this VCR to do anything

(Downstairs Winnie runs into the kitchen were Norma is)

Winnie: Mrs. Arnold

Norma: Yea Honey

Winnie: Can we bring Kevin out into the den we can't get the TV to work in his room

Norma: I guess honey

( Winnie and Paul have Kevin draped over their shoulder's pulling him out of the bedroom)

Narrator: I never realized before how much I took advantage of being able to walk

(they hit his head on the door)

Kevin: Ow

Paul: Opp's sorry

(They lead him over to were the couch is made up for him to lay on)

( They set Kevin down and then Winnie sits down and Kevin falls back on her lap as she covers him up)

Paul: Here we go (he falls back against the couch)

( the screen lights up there is a man and women in the scene)

Narrator: Oh no CHICK FLICK !!!

Paul: Oh no

Kevin: Winnie why ?

Winnie: Ah come on it's a good movie

Paul: Yea maybe for a girl

(Scene changes to Winnie crying at the screen and Kevin is asleep on her lap and Paul is spread out across the floor asleep)

Narrator: Two hours later me and Paul were out like a light

Winnie: Oh guys this is the best part (jolts to were it wakes up Kevin)

Kevin: (groggy) huhhh…

Winnie: Paul wake up (kicks him in the leg)

Paul: (groggy) what…what's going on ?

(Norma walks in)

Norma: Hey kids how's the movie

Winnie: it's great…not that these to would know they've been asleep for most of it

Paul: (still groggy) No we havn't

Kevin: (still groggy with his eye's closed) We've been wide awake the whole time

( Norma bends down were Kevin's head is)

Norma: Ahhhhhhh… you sound stuffed up agine (pulls out a hankie) Blow into this

(Kevin blows into it)

Narrator: It felt like a ton of bricks had been lifted out of my air way

Norma: Dose that feel better

Kevin: (waking up a bit) lot's thanks mom

Norma: well what do you kids want for lunch

Kevin: Don't even mention food to me

Narrator: It felt like I had been up the whole night throwing up everything I had eaten in the last month

Norma: What about ya'll Winnie, Paul ?

Winnie: I'll take a cheese sandwich

Norma: OK what about you Paul

Paul: I think I'll have what Winnie's having

Norma: allright then they'll be ready in a minute Kevin you want some juice

Kevin: Yea

Norma: OK

Narrator: that day Winnie and Paul stayed at our house all day with me I didn't even know they had left until

Norma: Kevin honey (Kevin cracks his eyes open he's laying on the couch)

Kevin: where…where is Paul and Winnie at ??

Norma: They left about an hour ago they said they would have woke you up but you looked so peaceful sleeping they just couldn't do it (bends over) but Winnie did leave you a message (kisses him on the forehead) she said to give you a kiss for her and tell you she loves you very much

Kevin: Mom

Norma: Yea honey

Kevin: What's for supper ??

Norma: You feel like eating

Kevin: A little


End file.
